Classes
Guardian ::::: : The Guardian is a Defense/Strength based tanking class. This class specializes in protecting himself and his allies during combat. His ablities focus on preventing damage and forcing enemies to attack him instead of his allies. : Basic Abilities *'Guardian's Will' Passive: The Guardian's intimidating presence causes him to generate aggro on all enemies each turn. *'Sentinel' Reactive: The Guardian blocks 1 incoming attack on an ally and taunts the attacking enemy. *'Shield Bash' Active: The Guardian slams his shield into his opponent dealing Def + Roll for dmg and stunning the opponent for 1 turn. *'Counterstrike' Passive: The Guardian counters the first fully blocked attack on him. This can occur only once until his next turn. *'Defensive Stance' Active: The Guardian strengthens his body causing him to take no damage until his next turn. Oracle : The Oracle is a Defense/Intelligence based tanking class. The Oracle specializes in preventing magic damage and strengthening his allies. : Basic Abilities *'Foresight Aura' Passive: The Oracle's Presence grants +1 Int and +1 Def to whole party *'Temporal Shift '''Active: The Oracle enhances the movement on an Ally, granting him 1 extra turn, and the Oracle takes all aggro generated by that ally. *'Refresh Passive: Fully blocked attacks heal the Oracle for 50% of his intelligence. *'''Counterspell Reactive: Block an incoming magic attack aimed at an ally. If the attack is fully blocked, reflect 50% of the damage back to the enemy. *'Sap Strength' Active: Deal 150% Int + Roll as damage to an enemy and gain Def = 50% of damage dealt until next turn. Taunt that enemy. Weapon Master : The Weapon Master is a Strength/Agility based damaging class. The weapon master can alternate between an offensive stance to do more damage and a defensive stance to mitigate damage. The weapon master specializes in damaging his enemies while strengthening his allies. : Basic Abilities *'Fighting Stances' Passive. Converts 50% of his AGI to STR in offensive stance and converts 50% STR to AGI in defensive stance. *'Charge' Active: The Weapon Master dashes at his opponent, dealing 150% Str + Roll to an opponent. This can be used to counter ranged attacks. *'Spin Attack' Active: The Weapon Master flourishes his weapon in a circle around him, dealing Str + Roll to all enemies. Doubly effective against swarming enemies *'Melee Mastery' Passive: Can wield a 1-handed weapon in addition to a 2-handed weapon *'Morale Boost '''Passive: Allies gain +1 STR and +1 AGI for each enemy that dies in combat. Active: Double passive bonus for 2 turns, but passive bonuses reset to zero after. Pirate : The Pirate is a Strength/Defense based damaging class. The Pirate specializes in dealing damage while functioning as a secondary tanking character. The Pirate can also increase the quantity and quality of loot dropped after combat. : Basic Abilities *'Battle Frenzy''' Passive: Gain +1 Str for every 10 points of HP the pirate is missing. *'Swig of Grog '''Active: A hearty drink of questionable content heals 10% of the Pirate's max HP and increase his Str by 50% until end of next turn. *'Plunder Active: Deal Str + Roll to target enemy. If the attack is successful, there is a chance that the party might find extra gold, potions, or even loot! *'Shiver Me Timbers! '''Active: The Pirate's mighty battle cry forces one opponent to attack the Pirate. The Pirate's health cannot be reduced below a certain threshold from this attack, but a powerful enough attack may still kill the Pirate. *'Will of D. 'Passive: The duration of all stuns, slows, snares and other similar effects effects is reduced by 1 turn. Assassin : The Assassin is an Agility/Strength based damaging class. The Assassin specializes in dealing heavy damage through successive critical hits. The Assassin's abilities allow him to deal high damage while managing his aggro on enemies. : Basic Abilities *'Vital Strikes 'Passive: The Assassin is more likely to successfully land critical strikes when wielding daggers *'Sneak Attack Active: Deals Agi + Roll to a single enemy. Has a +1 increased chance to crit. *'Stealth' Active: The Assasin becomes untargetable and generates no aggro for 3 turns. The Assassin also gains bonus Agi while stealthed. *'Speed Demon '''Passive: A successful critical hit on an enemy will increase critical hit chance on that enemy by +1 up to a +2 bonus. *'Poison Strike Active: The Assassin Coats his weapons with poision before striking, dealing Agi + Roll as damage to a single enemy, and that enemy takes 50% of that damage each turn for 3 turns. Ranger : The Ranger is an Agility/Inteligence based ranged damaging class. The Ranger specializes in dealing high amounts of damage while providing utility through his abilities. The Ranger's abilities focus on dealing high amounts of damage, as well as providing crowd-control effects. : Basic Abilities *'Piercing Shots '''Passive: Precise hits on enemy vital points cause basic attacks to deal 150% of his Int as additional damage to normal attacks *'Multi-shot Active: Fires a volley of projectiles dealing Agi + Roll to a single target and 50% of that damage to another target. *'Blinding Shot '''Active: Deals 75% normal damage to a single target, generates no aggro, and reduces current aggro by 10% against that target. *'Aimed Shot Active: Deals 250% normal damage to a single target. Has a long cooldown. *'Summon Beast '''Active: Summons a hawk companion dealing 25% normal damage to all opponents and distracting them for 1 turn. Scholar : The Scholar is an Intelligence based ranged damaging class. The Scholar specializes in dealing heavy damage across single and multiple targets. The Scholar's abilities allow him to benefit from casting mutltiple abilities in quick succession, dealing tons of damage. : Basic Abilities *'Spell Combo 'Passive: Consecutive attacks against the same target increase the Scholar's Int by 1 up to a bonus of 5. The bonus is lost upon attacking a different enemy. *'Speed Cast 'Active: Deals 50% Int + Roll to a single target and reduces all cooldowns by 1. *'Haunt 'Active: Summons an evil spirit to deal 75% Int + Roll to a single target per turn for 4 turns. *'Siphon Soul Active: The Scholar consumes the life energy of his opponents, dealing 50% Int + Roll to all opponents and heal all his allies for the damage dealt. *'Nova' Active: Chants a spell that summons a massive explosion 4 turns after being cast, dealing 200% normal damage to all opponents. This spell has a very long cooldown Monk : The Monk is an Intellience based support class. The Monk specializes in healing and strengthening his allies, while afflicting his enemies with debilitating weaknesses. The Monk's abilities allow him to boost the offensive and defensive capabilities of his allies, while hindering his opponents. : Basic Abilities *'Pacifism '''Passive: Instead of attacking, the Monk can heal an ally for Int + Roll. If the ally reaches full HP, that ally gains an attack bonus equal to 50% of the overhealing done. *'Silence''' Active: The Monk silences an opponent, preventing it from using any of its abilities for 2 turns *'Polymorph' Active: The Monk transforms a target into a helpless critter, rendering it harmless for 2 turns, or until it is attacked. *'Misdirection '''Active: Heal an ally for Int + Roll and cause the ally to gain all aggro generated by the heal. *'Confusion''' Active: Target enemy has a chance to attack itself or another enemy. Images are just here to provide a graphical idea of what each class looks like, we don't own the pictures.